


ALMOST

by cockleslover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockleslover/pseuds/cockleslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Jensen and Misha are forced to marry each other by their parents. Jensen runs away three months into their married life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing fanfic. i'm writing this for the story. it was in my head for a long time. i want to it out. hope you guys will like it. i would love feedback.

CHAPTER 1

Jensen is standing in the aisle about to marry a guy who is practically a complete stranger. Of course Jensen didn’t jump up at the opportunity to get to know the guy when he first got informed by his parents that they took the liberty to arrange for him his own marriage. No, Jensen was too busy fighting his parents against the unfairness of it all. Too busy, fighting and trying with all his might to stop this stupid marriage from happening. until the very last moment. 

Last time Jensen took his parents advice go to college and get a degree, he has not got out of the depression of not being able to become what he always dreamed for his future. To become an actor. Everyone and Jensen knows that he has the looks for it but what not all of them are aware-of is that Jensen is a pretty good actor too. Jensen has done a lot of school plays. Not to mention while in college Jensen did a bit of acting as a back ground actor, to earn a little money. But that didn’t last for long. As soon as he finished college, his parents were so happy they couldn’t wait to see him in a decent job. Jensen may have let his parents guide his life, which lead him to his present situation. 

Now looking up Jensen notices that his husband-to-be is wearing an orange tie. Orange? Who the fuck wears a freaking orange colour anything to their marriage? At that moment Jensen had a sneaking suspicion that his life as he knows it, is fucking done.

Misha had plans, BIG plans for his future. He wants to travel as many places he possibly could and after then find a job of his liking, something that suit him. He is ready to tackle any kind of job, from carpentry to becoming ‘the president’? Misha is ready for life. As soon as he got his freaking degree of course. But no, he was informed that he needs to finish one more sub to get his degree. Which may have delayed his not-so-big plans but that didn’t damper his spirits. 

There is not much that can shake misha, his spirit is like a freaking rock. But getting a call from your parents saying that he will be getting married in a few days apparently does the job. Misha guessed that he should have anticipated this happening; he being a carrier always had his family kind of wanting to keep him in a protective circle. His parents arraigning his marriage for him might have shocked him but it didn’t surprise him in the long run. 

Misha is flighty at best, his parents never really managed to put a leash on him. The fact that misha is one of those males who are capable of getting pregnant, always had his parents at edge. Misha’s reckless behavior is not news to them. So any chance they can get to set his life in the safest path, they are going to fucking take it. So when the opportunity came in the form of misha’s step-sister giving her kidney to Jensen’s younger brother when he fell victim to a tragic accident, misha’s father asked for Jensen’s hand in marriage for his elder son in the form of repayment. 

Before misha could put two and two together of his situation, he is already standing in the aisle opposite to his future husband. Which is hilarious because the guy is practically a stranger? One thing that misha noticed about the guy is he is freaking gorgeous. Of course he knows shit about him like his, I don’t know? His everything? Marrying a complete stranger is nerve racking but misha likes challenges. 

Misha accepts life as it is, love is one thing that life offers that could be yours to have and cherish. Misha loves ‘love’ he always thought that marriage is serious business, that it’s a union of love. Misha knows that in arranged marriage love is never an option, it’s sad but true. 

So misha owes it to himself that he will salvage his marriage at any cost. As far as arranged marriage goes misha guesses that marrying this perfect stranger is his safest bet. But misha realizes that he has a lot of work to do. First of all he has to get to know his husband and well this is not the time because they are about to exchange rings. 

Jensen looked up to take a good look at the stranger who he is about to make his legally wedded husband. Well at least the guy looks cute enough in a innocent, naïve kind of way. Who knows what the hell is running through his husband-to-be head because after all he too is forced into this marriage. But when the cute-innocent face stretched his hands towards him before he could even ask for it- to put the ring on, Jensen was surprised to say the least. Jensen raised his eyes to meet other’s to see a healthy mischievous glint in it. Before he knows it he is already offering his hand up to accept the other’s ring. 

Misha guesses he might have offered his hand up a little too eagerly but whatever, it was still fun. After the rings are exchanged came the best part, the kiss. Misha realized that he didn’t want to actually kiss because husband or not, he is still a stranger. Who is also his husband now, but that’s another reason why he didn’t want their kiss first kiss to happen now. Misha wants a meaningful kiss from his husband; yes he is sensitive like that. Sue him. 

When asked to kiss each other Jensen saw that the other guy is looking down apparently deep in thoughts. Jensen thought what-the-hell anything to get this over with, so leaned in to kiss his husband (no way around it now) on the cheek. When he pulled back he was met with the surprised eyes of his husband who suddenly leaned in-turn to kiss his cheek looking relieved. Jensen felt like his job is half done, what with the ceremony being done and over with. But no, his life altering moments has just started with his husband and him moving in with each other to start their married life.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen is standing in his new house, to start his so called married life. God dammit. ‘Married life?’ that is a big fucking joke. He is married, yes, but his life, is all but inside a fucking maze. Fortunately or unfortunately, now he has companion along with him to figure it out with, his very own ‘husband’. Husband? Yes, that’s right. Husband. Keep up, Jensen. 

Their parents just all but dumped them in there and drew off. They actually had the gal to wish them good luck and fucking left them to figure out everything by themselves. But yeah, of course, why not? Might as well do just that. 

Jensen’s current predicament is standing right in front of him staring right back at him with the biggest as well as the bluest eyes that Jensen had ever seen on a guy. Jensen really has no idea how to approach the guy, how would one start talking with their newly married husband, for the first freaking time? He is pretty sure there are no manuals for those things. So… But that choice is taken out of his hands when the guy took a step towards him with his hand stretched as if for a hand shake. 

“Hello, I’m Misha.” His new husband introduced himself. Because yes, newly married couples must introduce themselves to each other first. Of course, what was he thinking, Jensen mentally rolled his eyes. Then again, Jensen thought, ‘Misha’? What kind of name is ‘Misha’? It sounds like a girls name for God’s sake. Now Jensen knows that his name is much better than a MISHA! Not that he hates the name. But. You know what? Whatever. Forget it. 

“Hey... I’m... I’m Jensen” Jensen shook hands with Misha. Manners and all, you know. They let go of each others hands slowly, unconsciously sizing each other up. “Um…” Jensen starts very eloquently looking down, searching for words. 

“Hi Jensen… nice to meet you” Misha nodded barley containing the grin threatening to forming at corner of his lips. But really, Misha just wants to laugh at him. This guy is so awkward. “You can relax, you know? I won’t bite.” Misha just couldn’t help himself. “Yet” Misha added before quickly turning towards the window pretending to look outside, when Jensen’s snapped his head up to look at him with wide eyes. 

“What!?” Jensen said. Did he hear that right? Where the hell did that come from? Jensen is totally lost now. Confused. Is he hitting on me? Jensen looked at him with disbelieving eyes. 

“Just saying” Misha said shrugging his shoulder with an innocent expression, which doesn’t look innocent at all. He quickly turned around, looking around him, pretending like he didn’t do what he just did. “Nice house you have here. Looks…. good” Misha said looking around the house with interest, this time actually looking around the house. Quickly changing the topic but also not allowing the silence to continue. Not giving time for Jensen to think much less talk.

“Yeah? Thank my parents” Jensen replied absently looking around the house himself. Looking back at the man, Jensen tried to come up with something to say. (Jensen thinks that he understands what the other guy is trying to do, what anyone will do in a situation like theirs. You know? BULLSHIT. That’s what they do. ) But really, both of them are just ignoring the elephant in the room. They really need to start talking, now. This ‘meeting your roommate for the first time’ thing they got going is not cut out for their situation. It’s time to start getting serious.

“So…” Jensen started not really knowing how to start. This is really lame start for a very serious conversation. 

“So?” Misha said turning his head to look at Jensen again, guessing what’s coming next. After all they have a lot to talk about, like, what’s next? Or what are they going to do with each other? Misha has no idea what to do, so he just waited for Jensen to continue. 

“I think we need to talk” Jensen said.

“Of course... Obviously” Misha replied, sighing, walking past Jensen to take a seat on the couch. This might take a while. 

“I will be honest here.” Jensen started. “I was not expecting to get married, okay?” Jensen said looking at his feet. 

“Yeah? Me neither” Misha replied sullenly. Well that part was not hard to guess, considering the fact that they met each other for first time only an hour before they exchanged rings. 

“I had plans!” Jensen said a little bit loudly looking up at Misha. He wondered if he sounds as desperately as thinks he sounds. 

“I had plans too. You know, you sound like it’s my entire fault.” Misha said looking at Jensen, not understanding the tone of Jensen’s voice. 

“Then why the hell did you agree for his marriage?” Jensen asked desperately. Now there is a definite edge to his voice. 

“Why did you?” misha asked back, throwing the question back at him. Misha is really not happy with the way their conversation is going. He himself is lost here, so he really doesn’t have any answers for Jensen.

“I didn’t have a choice. You should know it! It’s your father who wanted ‘marriage’ as repayment!” Jensen said looking at misha accusingly. 

“Repayment?” Misha asked not looking at him. Misha is not an idiot; he knows about it. He knows why too. And also what’s the deal is with his parents. They just didn’t trust him, which is not flattering for his character. He is kinda, sorta wild, but surely not THAT wild! Misha is a carrier, and he knows what that means, but that doesn’t give others the right to think that he will be careless enough to get knocked up by a random strange! Oh, fuck it… This is a mess. Misha sighed, with his eyes averted from Jensen. 

“Look” Jensen took a deep breath before continuing. “I understand what your sister did for my brother. We are very grateful for that. But… but how can you agree to this?” Jensen asked. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t control the way my folks mind work, okay?” Misha said finally looking up to meet Jensen’s eyes. “If I could, we wouldn’t be married right now” he finished quietly. 

Jensen sighed. “So, now what?” he asked looking at him with a frown on his face.

“Now what?” Misha repeated him tilting his head to the side, frowning at him as well, looking at him questioningly. Then slowly he straightened his head, “What do married couples do first thing when they get married?” Misha asked slightly smirking, but vainly trying to control it. Trying to contain his amusement at their situation, Misha wishes the other guy can understand his humor. But apparently not, if the way Jensen is looking at him as if he has a third head, is any indication.

“…” What? Jensen looks at Misha with wide eyes, his jaw drooping to the floor, dumbstruck. 

Misha is really tempted to put his fingers under Jensen’s chin to close his mouth. But he resisted “They go to sleep early, of course. Surely marriage must both be mentally and physically draining for all the couples, right?” Misha asked with wide innocent eyes, hardly containing his mirth at Jensen’s expense. 

“Yes…, what?” Jensen is lost. He is fucking lost. 

Misha looked down hiding his smile “I meant… I was hoping to start unpacking and settle down in my room.” He said in a calm tone looking at Jensen through his eyelashes. So far, Misha is having so much fun riling Jensen up. The guy so easy to fuck with, apparently he will need a lot of time getting used to Misha. Which might take a while, so Misha is planning to have a lot of fun before that time comes. 

“Yeah… right... absolutely… your room. Yes” Jensen turned away from Misha letting out a long breath and then he frowned at himself. Because really, what is happening? He can’t understand Misha, not that he is trying really hard. but he can’t tell if misha is bullshitting or serious. It’s really starting to frustrate him. He really needs to keep an eye or two on the guy, he got him off guard twice and they haven’t even spent a whole day with each other. Is this what he has to deal with for the rest of his life? Jensen closed his eyes tightly and sighed. 

Misha looked at Jensen’s back wondering what is running through his husband’s head. Husband? Is he already got used to calling someone his ‘husband’? Whatever. It’s not of import right now. What’s important is first impression, and he can tell that Jensen is probably confused and freaked out because of him. He should have gone easy on the guy, what with it’s his first time and all. Misha smiled to himself, because this is going to be so much fun!

Their things are already in separate rooms waiting for them to unpack. Jensen’s dad went through the layout of the house before he left. It’s like even their parents had no illusions that both of them will be sharing the bed tonight or for a long time. Which makes sense and no one is really surprised. 

Misha softly cleared his throat to gain Jensen’s attention. Jensen turned around and raised his eyebrows looking at him.

“Goodnight, Jensen.” Misha said looking him in the eye.

“Yeah… You too... Goodnight. Misha.” Jensen said holding Misha’s gaze. 

Misha nodded his head still looking into Jensen’s eyes. Jensed nodded back and they looked into each others eyes for a long time without even realizing it. After a long while, still looking at each other, they nodded again, slowly backing away from each other, turning to go to their respective rooms. 

After finally breaking eye and reaching their respective rooms, both of them wondered why they refused to break eye contact for a long time. Wondering if they were challenging each other, about who will break first. 

If that is so, then they really have a long path ahead of them and it’s is going to be fucking tiring, especially if they can’t go one day without challenging silently each other. As for Jensen, he is going to need a lot of energy if he has to tackle all the challenges. As for Misha, well he has always loved challenges and he will make sure that he is going to love every fucking minute of it like his life depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lost interest in writing. i don't think i'm that good at it. but i have decided to finish it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it, speak it. don't forget to leave a comment, guys.


End file.
